Ninja (Red Right Hand) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Red Right Hand HQ, Mexico | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Ninja | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 #1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 #14 | HistoryText = Origin The Ninja was once a member of The Hand, and had been trained since the day she was born to fight. When she was a child her father, a member of the Hand, returned in shame that he and his brother's had been beaten by Wolverine. Him and his brother were forced to commit suicide while The Ninja watched. As The Ninja grew older she never forgot what Wolverine had forced her father to do. One day, when she was still a child the Ninja saw an old american man trying to hire the Hand into killing Wolverine in the most agonizing way possible and in exchange he would give them as much money as they want. But despite their hatred of Wolverine the Hand refused, saying that Wolverine could be of use to them one day. Then one night her brothers returned beating and dieing from their encounter with Wolverine, the Ninja swore vengeance, and would get her chance that night. On that night, Wolverine found the Hand's base and killed many, the Ninja faced him but Wolverine proved to be too fast and she was killed before she could even draw her sword. The Hand's high priest brought The Ninja back from death so she could be used to breed more members but the Ninja dispised this idea and she quit the Hand. The Ninja then decided to find the old American man from her childhood who also wanted to kill Wolverine and who was now known as "The Founder". After finding him, she joined his criminal organization: The Red Right Hand. The Red Right Hand The Red Right Hand decided that the worst punishment for the seemingly un-killable Wolverine was to send his soul to Hell. The Husband was approached by a demon which he made a deal with in exchange for letting the demon possess Wolverine body. The creature became Hellverine and decided to track down each of Wolverine’s friends and family to kill them one-by-one. When The Founder created this criminal organization, Daken discovered its existence and joined them in order to help them get their revenge against Wolverine. To that end, Daken decided to find his father’s children all around the world through the years, he then gave them to the Red Right Hand and on his advice, the criminal organization trained them in order to use them as weapons against Logan. Daken knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Logan but having his father killing them would hurt him in the worst way possible. Those children would be known as the Mongrels. The Ninja became the trainer of The Mongrels, and also understood from the start that they would never stand a chance against Wolverine. Final Revenge After Wolverine escaped from Hell and banished Hellverine , he was lured to the Red Right Hand's base in Mexico where they pitted him one-by-one against the members of the Mongrels. Despite what they did to his friends, Wolverine gave each one of them a chance to surrender peacefully but the Mongrels attacked him on sight and tried to kill him. As a result Wolverine killed most of them, while the others killed themselves and after defeating the leader of the Mongrels, Gunhawk, Logan confronted the members of the Red Right Hand. But the Red Right Hand's final revenge against Wolverine was to deny him his own revenge against them, to that end each member committed suicide, leaving Wolverine with only a message: the Mongrels were his children, this revelation and the fact that he killed his own children devastated Logan. The members of the Red Right Hand then went to Hell were they were greeted by their dead loved ones, except for The Son. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Suicide Category:Resurrected by the Hand